


resentfully awake

by hailingstars



Series: someone gets hurt (febuwhump 2021) [18]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: FebuWhump2021, Gen, I am tired, Sleepy Peter Parker, Tired Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, fdjksljfakldf, just like Peter in this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29569869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hailingstars/pseuds/hailingstars
Summary: “You are so annoying.” Peter growls, low and animalistic, and for a few glorious seconds, he thinks he’s scared Tony away. That is, until the tugging begins on his arm again.“I cannot send you to bed without dinner, Pete. Your freaky fast metabolism would put your body into starvation mode. Remember the last time you went too long without food? And you fainted -”“-how can I faint if I’m already asleep?”ORPeter is tired after a day at Disney World, and Tony attempts to get him to stay awake through dinner.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: someone gets hurt (febuwhump 2021) [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138436
Comments: 34
Kudos: 248
Collections: febuwhump 2021





	resentfully awake

Peter falls backwards on his room’s king sized bed, and shuts his eyes, tight. He’s ready to sleep. He didn’t think he would be, but a full day being dragged around Disney World by Morgan’s whims is something capable of tiring even a half-spider out. 

He’s drifting in a state of half consciousness when the door to his designed room in the hotel suite flies open. Peter sits up, and cracks his eyes open. The terror herself stands in the doorway, still wearing her Elsa wig and Star Wars tunic. 

She waves a lightsaber around, and eventually points it at him. “Daddy says it’s time for dinner.” 

Peter groans and falls backwards on the bed, letting his eyes slide shut once again. “Tell him I’m not hungry. I only know sleep.” 

“He said you’d say that,” says Morgan. “And he said to tell you that he doesn’t care. You have to eat your veggies.” 

“Tell him I’m in a coma.”

“I don’t think people in comas can talk,” she tells him, in a matter of fact tone, letting the end of the lightsaber hit the ground. 

“Just tell him I’m not coming to dinner,” says Peter. 

“Okkkaayyy,” says Morgan, in a sing-song voice, “but he probably won’t listen.” 

The frozen Jedi skips off, slashing the air with the plastic laser sword, leaving Peter to bask in the quiet. He shuts his eyes again and crawls further up on the bed, so his legs aren’t hanging off and so he can rest his head on the pillow. 

It’s so soft. The pillow. The comforter. The bed underneath. He can fall asleep right then and there, in the same clothes he’d sweated in all day long, and he almost does, but he’s pulled back to reality by someone annoyingly tugging on his arm. 

“Pete,” says Tony. “Wakey wakey Cinderella.” 

“Cinderella doesn’t even make sense,” mutters Peter, into his pillows, beyond annoyed. “Sleeping beauty is the one who was in a magic coma.” 

“Yep, I know,” says Tony. “I was testing you. Asleep people don’t know their Disney factoids.” 

“You are so annoying.” Peter growls, low and animalistic, and for a few glorious seconds, he thinks he’s scared Tony away. That is, until the tugging begins on his arm again. 

“I cannot send you to bed without dinner, Pete. Your freaky fast metabolism would put your body into starvation mode. Remember the last time you went too long without food? And you fainted -”

“-how can I faint if I’m already asleep?”

There’s more tugging on his shoulder, and Peter wants to cry into his pillow. 

“Come on, Peter, we’ll go somewhere good.”

“We’re in Disney World. It’s all good.” 

“Uh, no,” says Tony. “You are so wrong. There are about fifty different things today I saw on menus that shouldn’t be allowed to be counted as food.” 

Peter stays still and doesn’t talk anymore and hopes that Tony will take pity on him and leave him be. Tony doesn’t. Because of course he doesn’t. Because Tony is just as stubborn, or maybe even more stubborn than Peter. 

He grips his arm and pulls him until he’s sliding off the bed, and forced to stand. 

“I hate you.” 

“As long as you hate me while you’re eating dinner, I’m okay with it,” says Tony. He pushes him out of the door and away from his bed. 

*

Peter doesn’t know the name of the restaurant they end up inside. He doesn’t even know what Tony has ordered for him, since the effort to open up a menu and peer inside of it was too great for him, and he’s too annoyed to pay attention to Tony’s words when the waitress comes around to get their order. 

“Maybe we should’ve ordered room service,” says Pepper, watching him with concern. He’s wobbling in the booth, and Morgan has to push him in the other direction to prevent him from falling on her. He hits the wall of the restaurant, and stays leaning against it. “He looks ready to pass out.” 

“Nonsense,” says Tony. “He’s young. A little sleep deprivation is good for him.” 

“You know that’s a torture method, right?” asks Peter, letting his eyes flicker open and shut, open and shut.

“Of course, pal,” says Tony. “So is starvation.” 

Peter opens his eyes just to roll them, then shuts them again to drift off while they wait for their food. 

His half sleep is filled with talk from Morgan about her plans for their final day at Disney World, the low music playing, and incoherent chatterings from the rest of the customers in the restaurant. 

He’s brought back to being fully, resentfully awake, when a plate of food is placed in front of him. Tony snaps his fingers in front of his face when the smell of his dinner isn’t enough to convince him to open his eyes. 

His food blurs together on his plate. His stomach makes a funny growl, and although it smells really good, it just looks like way too much effort to actually eat. That is, until Tony asks him if he needed to be fed via the airplane method. Then he suddenly has enough energy. 

“You’re like a petulant child when you’re tired.” 

“And you’re more annoying,” says Peter, talking with his mouth full. 

“Daddy’s annoying  _ all  _ the time,” says Morgan, making their entire outing to the restaurant completely worth it, in Peter’s eyes, causing him to admit, only to himself, that the food’s good enough to have made it worth it all on its own. 

*

It’s almost ten when they make it back to the suite, and Peter manages to change into his pajamas before climbing under the covers. 

He shuts his eyes.

Sleep doesn’t come. 

It turns out Disney World is loud at night. Even when most people are in their rooms for the night. 

Peter can hear it all. It’s like the apartment times a hundred, with the added bonus of the creaking metal of the rides abandoned for the night. 

He flops around on the bed, tossing and turning, and growing more and more frustrated every second he isn’t asleep. He gives up, eventually, and wanders out into the suite’s living area to find Tony nursing a small glass of scotch and watching some late night show on TV. 

The lights are dim. The laughs coming from the TV are gentle, and so are Tony’s. He doesn’t even notice Peter’s presence until he plops down on the couch next to him. 

“Thought you’d be lost in your dreams by now, kid.” 

“Can’t sleep,” mutters Peter. Full sentences are too much effort. He sinks further into the couch and eyes Tony’s scotch. He reaches for it. “Maybe a little drink might help.” 

“Yeah, that’s a nice try,” says Tony, slapping his hand away. “But it’s gonna be a nope from me.” 

Peter laments by whining words inaudible to humans. It’s a torturous thing. To be this tired and not able to sleep.

“Something on your mind?” asks Tony.

They both have experienced these restless nights. Thanks to their responsibilities, and the guilt their minds forces on them, and the horrors in their past that always seem to crawl their way up to the forefront of their minds when the lights are switched off.

“No,” says Peter. “Just too loud here.” 

“Ahh,” says Tony. He takes a slow slip of his scotch, and creases his forehead in thought. “Why don’t you put on your headphones?” 

The headphones Tony designed for him, with his extra sensitive senses in mind, are without a doubt one of the best gifts Peter’s ever received. His memory’s just a little fuzzy sometimes. 

“I forgot them. They’re at home.” 

“Oh, I see,” says Tony. “It’s too bad I was too busy being annoying and didn’t grab them for you on my way out of the house, what with my genius brain having foresaw this exact situation.”

Peter looks at him, and frowns, while Tony shuffles himself off the couch and disappears into his and Pepper’s room, sadly taking his glass of scotch with him. He returns with Peter’s beloved headphones. 

Peter’s so relieved, so happy, he wants to cry. 

“You don’t get them unless you say I’m not annoying,” Tony tells him. 

“That’s blackmail.” Peter crosses his arms. 

Tony smiles annoyingly. “And?” 

“Fine,” says Peter. “You’re not annoying.”

He reaches for the headphones, but Tony snatches them away, raising his hand higher and holding the prize there. 

“And I’m the greatest mentor in all existence.” 

“You’re really going to make me say that?” 

“If you want your headphones.” 

“Fine. And you’re the greatest mentor in all existence,” says Peter. Tony smiles, and hands over the headphones. “But you’re still the worst.” 

Tony messes up his hair, causing it to stick up even more than it already had been, and Peter catches him off guard by hugging him. He’s sleep deprived. He’s tired, and he’s so damn appreciative of Tony and his genius brain that he just wants a hug. 

“Thanks, Tony,” says Peter. His eyes slid shut, and he rests his head on Tony’s chest. “You’re a pillow now.” 

“Yep,” says Tony. “And you’re losing your mind to exhaustion. Let’s get you to bed.” 

He lets Tony direct him back to his room, into his bed, where the headphones are slipped over his ears and the world goes quiet. Tony tells him goodnight, but Peter can only understand him by reading his lips through his blurring vision. His eyes slid shut, and that time, he’s finally allowed to slip into his dream

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! <3 <3 <3 
> 
> I think I'm writing in places like amusement parks, hotels, and restaurants just cause I miss those places SO BAD AHHHH jfkldsajf
> 
> anyways
> 
> comments and kudos let me know what you think!!


End file.
